True Heart of a Fan: Fruits Basket Edition
by Sohmas4me
Summary: Magic yellow pills. Humor. Fighting over a girl. Four original characters, along with, Shigure, Hatori, Haru, Kyo, and Yuki. This is going to be fun!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: In order to completely understand this fan fiction, you're gonna need to read at least the last few chapters of my first fanfic, True Heart of a Fan (It's in the Faerie's Landing section, rated M) There is absolutely no point what so ever to this fanfic. All I know is that there is gonna be two or three limes and lemons. Sorry if you don't like this, but my sick and perverted mind and my sick and perverted friends wont have it any other way... This fic it taking place a month or so later than the first fic. I am not going to update very often because I am now employed as a scribe for my best friend in the whole wide world, Sailormoonhannah. She tells me what she wants to say, and I make the words sound pretty. We are working on her first fanfic, 'Project SpEd' in the Sailor Moon section. You should read it. She has the best ideas, and I'm good at making other people's words sound good... Okay, okay, on to my fic._

_Disclaimer: The four main characters, Iris, Mai, Jack, and Aura, are of my creation. But, sadly, I did not create Fruits Basket, and I have no rights to it at all._

Chapter 1

"So, what is with that pill anyways? You carry it around everywhere you go." Iris asks Jack.

"I donno... it just seams special to me for some reason..." Jack replies.

A girl from another table in the lunchroom walks over to throw away her trash and 'accidentally' trips and spills her chocolate milk all over Jack.

"Oops! Sorry." She says, and walks away, giggling.

"That stupid bitch! I'm gonna kill her!" Mai yells, rolling up her sleeves, and standing up.

"Wait a minute! You are not going to get suspended because of spilt chocolate milk." Aura says, reaching out and dragging Mai back to her seat.

"Besides, shouldn't I be the one who is all pissed off about it, not you?" Jack asks.

"Maybe, but you're my friend, and I am allowed to stick up for my friends, right?" Mai responds.

"Holy fuck! What about the pill!" Jack almost screams.

"Hey, if you scream any louder, the teachers are going to search your pockets, confiscate the pill, and you'll get expelled." Iris warns.

"I think it's okay, the note said water, not chocolate milk." Aura reminds him.

"Yeah," Jack says, pulling a slightly soggy note from his pocket and reads it aloud again. "Here it is 'you don't remember me, and you most likely never will, but in your time of ultimate need, drown this small pill. No, do not swallow it, but put it in H20, and very, very quickly, everyone will know. This is only for life and death, and not to be used in haste, but keep it with you always, you don't want to waste!' I still don't get it, but I think we will in time..."

"I'd better get going, you're gonna want a clean pair of pants before creative writing, right?" Iris asks.

"Yeah, you know where to look. Here are the keys to my house. Be safe." Jack tells Iris.

"Yeah, and come back soon." Aura says.

"Don't forget to bring a gas mask!" Mai warns her.

Iris leaves, and returns in about 15 minutes. Just in time to get to her next class. She shoves the jeans in Jack's face, who's waiting at his locker, and runs off to visual storytelling.

_Author's Note: In case you're not used to my writing style, I write extremely short chapters, and most of it is dialog. I am reusing some stuff I put in my first fanfic so you can learn a little bit about my original characters._

_Iris is the unofficial group leader. She is 17 years old. She has the biggest house, and the most cash. Meaning, she is the one with all the Anime DVDs. She may now be the "Queen of Weirdos" but surprisingly, she used to be a very popular girl. Her favorite food is PB&J, but she will settle for pizza any day._

_Mai is a sorta kinda crybaby. She may not act like it, but she turned 17 two months ago. She has a "secret" crush on Jack, but everyone but Jack knows about it. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her Dad. Her favorite food is waffles and she has a secret recipe for them to die for._

_Jack is the school's resident 'flaming faerie'. He is a little over 16 and a half. He used to get beat up in middle school but now he has friends, and the bullies leave him alone. He is out to his parents and they are mostly okay with it. Jack will eat just about anything, but his favorite food is veggie burgers even though he isn't a vegetarian._

_Aura is a sometimes annoyingly levelheaded girl. She is the oldest, being 17 years and 4 months. She used to live on the streets, but was put into a good foster home in 5th grade. No one is really sure about how she met Iris and the gang. Aura's favorite food is the pineapple for reasons unknown._

_Okay, now you know about my characters...but I don't know what you think about my story. So please review and I'll reward you with a new chapter that isn't as sucky as this one... and maybe you'll meet a few of the Sohmas if I'm feeling up to it... Um, even if you don't like my fan fiction, please review and tell what I can do to make it better... Read Project SpEd by Sailormoonhannah. Its much more descriptive, much longer, funny, and the best fan fiction in the whole, wide, world (even including this one)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Okay, so the first chapter was boring, I know. But I think this chapter is going to be a little better... I've been typing up a storm. We have state tests, and I finish them early most of the time so I get free time... yeah. Whenever a character is thinking it will be typed in **bold** okay? Read Sailormoonhannah's fanfic, Project SpEd! It's the bestest! (And I should know, I DO type it up...)_

_Disclaimer: I may be completely obsessed with Fruits Basket, but that doesn't mean that I have rights to it. On the other hand, I am not obsessed with my four original characters, but I have rights to them... Weird huh?_

Chapter 2

"Ahh! It's raining!" Jack loudly says.

"I told you that you should bring an umbrella." Iris scolds.

"Shit! The pill! What's gonna happen!" Jack screams, and throws it out of his pocket and onto the sidewalk.

There is suddenly a loud noise and five men fall from the sky.

"Oh my god! Look! It's Kyo! And Haru! And Shigure!" Jack exclaims.

"Hey, don't forget about Yuki, and Hatori." Mai says.

"Hey, hold on a minute. Who the hell are you?" Kyo asks but no body listens.

"Err! I soooo wanna hug all of you... But I don't want you to transform..." Iris mutters.

"Hold it." Hatori commands, and everyone falls silent. "What is going on here?"

"Umm, we don't know really..." Aura answers.

"Oh... look at Kyo! He's worn out from the rain! We'd better get him inside before he transforms or something..." Iris says and everyone agrees after glancing at Kyo.

The 9 people quickly walk to Iris's house and then the four friends try to explain how the other people got there (even though they don't really know them selves).

"Well, a few weeks ago, we found this pill and a note." Jack begins.

"It was really strange, but Jack decided to keep it." Mai continues.

"The note said that if we were ever in trouble that we should put the pill in water." Iris adds.

"But we weren't in trouble. It rained, he pill got wet, and you fell out of the sky." Aura finishes.

"But that doesn't explain how you know about us, and about the curse." Yuki says.

"Oh, that's easy. You're characters from a popular manga that was turned into an Anime." Iris explains. "Hmmm, I wonder if we can hug you..." She murmurs, edging towards the Sohmas.

Iris suddenly jumps up, and hugs Yuki. Yuki stiffens, but nothing happens.

"Whoa..." Haru murmurs.

Shigure jumps up and says, "Maybe its only for Yuki... you should hug me as well just to be sure." but to himself he sings **High school girls! High school girls! One, two, three! High school girls!**

"You pervert! You just want a high school girl to hug you! Sicko." Kyo rightly accuses.

"Awww, its okay, I'll hug you just to make sure it isn't only Iris and Yuki who can hug." Mai says.

She walks over and calmly hugs Shigure. He doesn't transform, and everyone lets out a sigh.

**Hmmm. Since everyone is already hugging, maybe I can hug Haru and he wouldn't mind...** Jack contemplates.

But before Jack is able to act on his thoughts, Haru goes black.

_Author's Note: I love Haru so much that I just had to have him go black... it's just so fun! You'll get to find out why he snapped in a few days... Oh, I just love cliffhangers! __I'd like to thank my bestest friend in the whole world, Sailormoonhannah for being my best friend in the whole world and introducing me to Anime and Manga... She is also the one who got me interested in fan fictions..._

_Hannah and I am currently working on her first fanfic, Project SpEd, and you need to read it and tell her what you think..._

_Please review I need to know that I'm loved..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I haven't been updating regularly because I seem to be having a little bit of ahem homework problems... read Sailormoonhannah's fan fiction 'Project SpEd' its über good. The chapters are much longer than mine, with more details and less dialog..._

_Ummm I think the match-ups will go like this... Haru & Jack, Shigure & Mai, Hatori & Aura, Kyo & Iris, Yuki & Iris, and if I'm feeling up to it, Shigure & Jack, but don't count on it. There might be additions or changes, but this is the general idea..._

_Disclaimer: Even though my bedroom is plastered with Fruits Basket posters, and I have a special spot on my bookcase that's just for Fruits Basket manga, I don't own it. And even though I own all the stuffed animals, pins, and other merchandise that's related to Fruits Basket, I don't own it. And even though I watch at least one episode from the Fruits Basket box set every night in both English and Japanese, I don't own it. AND EVEN THOUGH I PRACTICALLY WORSHIP FRUITS BASKET, I STILL DON'T OWN IT!_

_**GRRRRR!**_

Chapter 3

But before Jack is able to act on his thoughts, Haru goes black.

Haru immediately picks a fight with Kyo and they start sparring. After about 20 minutes, both of them are exhausted, and Haru becomes white again.

"Haru, what was that about?" Yuki asks, annoyed.

"Hmm, lets see... you know how my sense of direction sucks, right? Well when we got here I remember thinking about how I'm gonna get even more lost than usual now that I am in a new world and all. So I guess I was angry about that... and then that girl hugged Yuki, and I think that's what set me off." Haru murmurs.

"I guess that makes some sense..." Jack mutters.

"Oops, I guess I shouldn't have done that..." Iris says, now feeling guilty about hugging Yuki.

"No, no, it's okay..." Yuki tells her, blushing slightly.

Awkward silence.

"Hey, what are we waiting for? We're normal! We should go out and do something!" Kyo says, tired of the awkwardness.

"Wait a second! We just got back from school! We have homework to do!" Aura protests.

"Oh, I don't. Jack and I had study hall last period, and we finished all our work there." Mai says.

"Yeah, you guys can copy our work later if you want..." Jack offers.

"No, you shouldn't. That's cheating." Both Yuki and Hatori protest.

"Sure. Lets go someplace fun!" Iris yells, ignoring Yuki and Hatori.

"Hmm… but where to?" Shigure says.

"How about… The mall!" Jack says.

"Oh! I know!" Mai says excitedly and gathers her friends in a huddle, "Let's do something evil. How about… we have them watch Iris's Fruits Basket DVDs?" She asks with an evil grin.

"Oh wow that would be sooo cool! I wanna see how they react!" Jack agrees.

"That's a great idea!" Iris says, patting Mai on the back.

"Nice one." Aura tells Mai, "I'm all for it."

The four friends remove themselves from the huddle and lead the five men over to Iris's media room.

"Okay, we've got a surprise for you!" Jack sings.

"Yeah, we want you to watch these DVDs with us." Mai tells them, trying not to giggle.

"We think you'll enjoy them…" Aura says.

"So, with no further ado, we present you with, drum roll please, Fruits Basket!" Iris says and pops the first DVD into her TV.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! You are not making us watch this!" Kyo yells, trying to leave.

"Hmm. This may be interesting…" Hatori murmurs.

Shigure stops Kyo and makes him sit and watch.

_Author's Note: Okay, next chapter, you get to see their reactions to hearing each other's inner most thoughts… mwuhahahahahaha… Oh, all right, it's mostly Kyo and Yuki's innermost thoughts, but hey, it'll be fun! Okay, so from the 19th to um, the 25th or so I'm not going to even be in the country so don't expect me to post… But then I most likely will have a few chapters finished to post, since I'm taking my laptop with me… Read Sailormoonhannah's fic! Please! She's getting all depressed and stuff… hey, I am too! No one is reviewing this fic either… HINT! HINT! Oh, and when you review, feel free to give me pointers or something; I know I'm not that good. Well… see ya sometime soon, I think…_


End file.
